


Case File: 959697

by bulletproofanchors



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Bears, Disaster line, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, this is ridiculous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanchors/pseuds/bulletproofanchors
Summary: Jiho unfortunately wins rock, paper, scissors and OMG must suffer an MT in the woods. Seungmiho get possessed, caught in a bear trap, and cancelled all in 24 hours. Yewon is the only sane one.





	Case File: 959697

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/gifts).



> Thank you again for allowing me to mix the prompts for like the 292932929th time (( I love u bearleen <333))

**2:34 a.m.? | Location: Unknown -** _Yewon_

 

Yewon often wonders how she ends up in the situations she gets into. There are times where she thinks it’s her fault.

_Maybe I should speak up more._

But no. The real reason she ends up in these predicaments are the other 7 girls she’s always with. Yeah, she’s gonna blame them all. Especially Mihyun and Seunghee. And _especially_ Jiho.

She wonders what her life would be like if Jiho didn’t audition. One thing is for sure. If it weren’t for Jiho insisting on having an MT in the woods, Yewon would not be searching for signal for a goddamn ambulance. Jiho’s leg wouldn’t have been caught in that bear trap. And Seunghee wouldn’t be possessed by the infamous spirit that drowned her three kids to regain her youth.

But oh of course, no story starts without some background information. Yewon was the youngest, and respectively the most sane out of her group, Oh My Girl. She was quiet, but it was hard to speak up much around the older girls anyway. Even though she was 18, they babied her. She learned a long time ago that would always be the case. Unless they were in danger. Then she suddenly became the mother, the saviour, or as Jiho called her “The Light That Ceases All Pain”.....whatever that meant.

As a whole, they had fun.

The ruckus usually began when Hyojung said something slightly corny, slightly cringey, slightly cute. Half of them would sigh, the other half would laugh and crinkle their fingers. Mihyun did that the most, because she supposedly hated aegyo. It was a lie, among other things.

Shiah would lean in to try to kiss one of them, mostly Mihyun, sometimes Yewon. Mihyun would lean away, pretending she didn’t like it. Another lie.

Jiho would annoy them, mostly Mihyun. She would push her out of nowhere and laugh maniacally. Yoobin was also Jiho’s target. Jiho would ask her a question only to turn around, and go “ _anyway._ ”

Hyejin was weird. Yewon originally thought she was quiet like her but once she saw how she would go “haha!” and clasp her hands together at nothing, Yewon realized.

Mihyun and Seunghee were complex in a way. They were pretty goofy on their own but Yewon found herself liking them the most. Maybe because they had a little more common sense than the other members.

Yoobin was a virgo. Yewon didn’t take much interest in astrology but whenever Hyojung talked her ear off about it she always went on about how uptight and nitpicky Yoobin could be. Rolling her eyes and muttering “ _those Virgos_ ”. With that in mind Yewon expected Yoobin to be the voice of reason. But of course everything she expected about being around the members of Oh My Girl completely went out the window. Especially when they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. In the woods. At Night. Well technically morning? Yewon didn’t know anymore.

 

 

**10:45 a.m. | Location: Oh My Girl’s dorm room -** _Mihyun_

 

 

If Mihyun was honest, she didn’t want to wake up and have a damn break in the woods. Like out of all places to supposedly relax and have an MT, the woods? But they rock paper scissored camping vs. an amusement park and somehow Jiho won. Therefore there they were at almost 11 a.m. packing clothes, food, and their two giant tents.

“No, you gotta really shove it in there!!”

“I can’t!”

“Well how the hell did they fit in the packaging, in the first place?”

“I don’t know! You try it then.”

Mihyun watched as Jiho proceeded to struggle while Yoobin stood there, arms folded sighing. It was honestly a funny sight once Hyojung caught wind of the struggle. She took a running start and jumped into the suitcase trying to shove the tent down. It didn’t go as planned and Mihyun had to help Hyojung out of the pile of pillows and the broken lamp that she crashed into.

Yewon cackled her high pitched laughter, while Hyojung pouted.

Mihyun just shook her head and proceeded to help Shiah with the food. They were preparing to only have non perishable and campfire snacks, but Seunghee found a busted wireless food cooker so they decided to pack ramen at the last second. As Mihyun turned back to put the last can of soup she could find she came face first into Hyejin holding a few random tools; a wrench, a screwdriver with no screws, and a power drill.

“Uhhh…”

“Necessities.”

Mihyun just shrugged and placed them in the zipper compartment of the suitcase with the tents.

Seunghee leaned against their kitchen counter as their live-in manager went over the rules and double checked everything they packed, holding up a bag of popcorn in confusion.

She turned to Mihyun who leaned against her.

“Are you sure this a good idea to go without any supervision?”

Mihyun snorted. “None of this sounds like a good idea, but we’re already doing it so what else could go wrong?”

Seunghee squinted and opened her mouth but Mihyun cut her off.

“Yeah I know. But let’s give it a try.”

Mihyun later learned that was a big _Miss. Steak_ and would end up wishing she was just a little better at playing rock paper scissors, but alas. Try, try again, right?

 

 

**3:17 p.m. | Location: Oh My Girl’s rental van -** _Jiho_

 

 

Jiho wanted to know why there wasn’t anyone else in the group that knew how to drive except Hyojung. She also wanted to know how the hell Hyojung got her license in the first place. She felt like her life was at risk. _Especially_ being in the passenger seat.

“HELLO? YOU ALMOST CRASHED INTO THAT CAR!”

“Stop yelling Jiho! I didn’t crash!”

“I SAID ALMOST!”

“Oh my gosh, you’re still alive though! Besides if it bothers you so much, you should’ve gotten your license!”

Jiho huffed and turned the music up suddenly. She quickly turned it back down, once the thought popped into her head.

“Guys we should totally go ghost hunting tonight.”

“No Jiho.” Yoobin mumbled from the nap she kept drifting out of because Hyojung was brake happy.

“Yoobin don’t rain on our parade. It will be so much fun! Plus I looked it up and there apparently used to be an insane occult that sacrificed their children and other people’s children around the area we’re staying.”

“THEY WHAT?” Hyojung swerved a bit, causing all the girls, sans Hyejin who could sleep through armageddon, to scream.

“Wow Jiho thanks for mentioning that we might all die tonight!” Shiah glared at her from the middle row.

“Oh my god, we have to find it first! They’re not just gonna wander over to us and then boom! **POSSESSION.** ”

“We will, like, have phone reception or signal out there, right?” Yewon piped up growing slightly worried.

“Yeah totally!” Jiho brushed her off. Yewon was super cute when she was worried. She was like a grandma trapped in a child’s body.

Jiho watched Seunghee and Mihyun exchange a look out of the corner of her eye and squinted. “Stop talking crap about me with your eyes.”

Seunghee laughed. “What do you mean?”

Jiho rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what I mean!”

Seunghee sighed. “Just know if I get possessed or die tonight, I’m haunting you first and foremost.”

Jiho huffed and turned back around. “I’d like to see you try.”

Hyejin finally waking up, stretched and accidentally hit Yewon in the head. “Are we there yet?”

Hyojung checked the GPS much to everyone’s dismay because they knew she couldn’t multi-task. “Uh yeah, we have about a half hour left!”

Jiho smiled pushing her head back against her neck pillow. She wanted tonight to be fun no matter what. She loved her members and she truly just wanted to have a meaningful trip, full of memories.

No worries, no _ragrets._

 

**5:26 p.m. | Location: Camping Grounds 1 -** _Seunghee_

 

 

Seunghee wished they packed more bug spray. If she was going to die tonight it was going to be from blood loss due to those damn mosquitos attacking her legs. Sitting closer to the fire didn’t seem to help but Yoobin insisted that it would.

“Let’s just make the fire bigger, it works, trust me.”

Seunghee didn’t trust her. She didn’t trust any of them if she was honest. Maybe Mihyun. Occasionally Shiah. Jiho never.

Seunghee should’ve listened to her gut feeling. She thought the trombone canned soup and spicy ramen that came out undercooked due to how shitty the wireless cooker was, was the reason she felt off. It wasn’t. The air felt ominous and the night quickly went from dry and hot to suddenly chilly and eerie.

One particular breeze sent a chill up and down her spine and all she wanted to do was set up a tent and go to sleep.

“Okay, I’m ready to sleep!” Seunghee clasped her hands together, eyes widening.

Mihyun furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s literally only 5:40, are you okay?”

Jiho’s eyes widened before blinking rapidly, clearly excited. “Seunghee…are you perhaps possessed?”

Everyone rolled their eyes to that, including Hyejin.

Seunghee huffed. “No! I just think it’s a good idea to set the tents up early, in case a bear wants to confront us.”

“Speaking of bears, we should go find one!”

“No Jiho.”

“Yoobin stop raining on our parade!”

“Who the hell is _our_?”

Hyejin handed Jiho the wrench. “Use this on the bear if it attacks.”

“What the hell? That’s animal abuse, Hyejin.”

Yoobin stood up exasperated. “So you’re just going to sit there and let it attack you?”

Jiho shrugged. “He may _attacc_ , but he could also _protecc_.”

“I swear to god, why do we claim you?” Shiah buried her head in her hands.

“She’s really cute, once you get past the fact she’s the way she is!” Hyojung beamed brightly at Jiho while eating marshmallows out the bag.

Seunghee got ready to retaliate when she saw a figure disappear behind a tree near Yewon.

“Holy shit, did you see that?” She pointed behind Yewon.

“SEE WHAT?” Yewon freaked out immediately hiding behind Mihyun who was just as freaked out as she was.

“Jiho stop playing games!” Mihyun clutched to Yewon for life.

“I didn’t do anything! I’ve been sitting here the whole time!” Jiho laughed. “Why do you guys immediately blame me?”

“Because this stupid MT was all your idea, and now we’re all about to die!” Mihyun was on the verge of tears.

Seunghee sat in shock as the figure made its way closer to the girls. It was wearing an old-fashioned dress, complete with a lace embroidered corset and over the top and excessive under garments to make the skirt portion look larger. The figure had long hair that was onced tied up but had since been pulled out messily. She had a crazed look in her eyes and that’s when Seunghee noticed she had no mouth. Her face was literally just a pair of eyes and a nose.

Seunghee screamed at the top of her lungs before she felt the figure touch her. If she could describe the feeling it was like being burned. The figure clawed at her wrist before pulling Seunghee close to her. She had no mouth but Seunghee could see the attempts at a wicked smile. She wasn’t sure how but before she blacked out she heard the words “ _You’re mine now._ ”

Everything went black.

 

**6:23 p.m. | Location: Camping Grounds 2? -** _Mihyun_

 

 

“Hyojung you have to run faster than that!” Shiah pushed the older girl causing her to tumble.

Mihyun paused out of breath to help the older girl up before sprinting again. _Fucking shit_

“Are you sure it was a good idea to leave her there? Oh my god what do we do, what do we do, we’re fucking screw-”

“Yewon don’t swear!”

“How can I not swear in a time like this? Seunghee just got possessed and we just left her there all alone in the woods!”

“Where are we even going?” Hyejin was probably the calmest out of the bunch, which made no sense and Mihyun wished she could smack the older girl.

“Good fucking question!” Yoobin shouted. “Jiho! KIM FUCKING JIHO!”

“Don’t worry _Bae Yoobin_ , there’s another camping ground up ahead. They have a log cabin and service and they can help us rescue Seunghee!”

“DON’T _WORRY_?” Mihyun was really starting to hate Jiho’s guts. “How are we not supposed to worry? Please enlighten me!”

“Ugh, you guys are all so overdramatic, I swear.” She paused. “It should be right around here...huh..”

“Oh please don’t tell me we’re lost!” Shiah ran her hands through her damp hair.

“We’re not lost!” Jiho turned to her smiling.

Mihyun closed her eyes, leaning against a tree. She was so close to choking Jiho it wasn’t even funny. They were clearly lost, Seunghee was possessed, and they had no shelter. It was getting darker and darker and there was absolutely zero signal despite what Jiho had said earlier.

“I cannot believe you and I-” Mihyun ready to chastise Jiho, suddenly came face first with Seunghee, scaring the piss out of her.

Seunghee laughed maniacally reaching out to grab Mihyun.

Call it selfish, call it impulsive, but Mihyun’s first instinct was to grab Jiho and shove her in Seunghee’s arms. She took off and didn’t look back. Not even when she realized Jiho’s leg got trapped in a fucking bear trap. And definitely not when she realized Seunghee’s words from earlier were coming back to haunt them all, _literally_.

She just kept running.

 

**Unknown | Location: Unknown -** _Jiho_

 

 

Jiho felt hot and then cold. And she was in fucking **pain**. Like excruciating pain. She couldn’t understand why. She felt long delicate fingers ghost over her face before a breeze washed them away. She drifted in and out of consciousness.

Something was licking her leg. A deer? She honestly couldn’t tell.

Someone was whispering in her ear. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She turned her head to that. _What kind of Harry Potter fucking nerd is whispering in my ear?_

“She’s awake. She called me a nerd.”

“What do we do with Seunghee?”

“I don’t know. She’s just laying there.”

Jiho heard rustling and the sound of chains before the pain kicked in again. She heard someone scream not realizing it was her before passing out again.

Her eyes fluttered open and Jiho was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She was in a lush forest and there was a beautiful mist surrounding her. An angel was standing above her. She looked familiar. Jiho was sure she knew the angel. Her name on the tip of her tongue. Yewrin something. Arwon? She felt calm in her presence. It was like she ceased all the pain in the world. She was a beacon of light. Jiho let the words slip out of her mouth.

The angel just rolled her eyes. _How rude!_

She felt the angel pick her up and move her effortlessly.

“Are you taking me to God now?”

The angel shook her head. “You don’t even believe in God Jiho, shut up.”

Jiho frowned. This angel was getting ruder and ruder by the second.

She watched as she felt her body being lifted up and away from the angel. Doors closed and bright lights were flashed into her eyes. _What the hell?_

“Do you know where you are?”

Jiho was confused. _Where did the angel go?_ “Oh my god are you aliens? Please don’t probe me.”

“She’s delirious. Give her the stuff.”

“NO! I don’t want the stuffed Oreos, no one likes those!”

She heard laughter and someone that faintly sounded like Yoobin before passing out for good.

 

 

**Unknown | Location: Unknown -** _Seunghee_

 

_**[Fuzzy static]** _

“Seunghee can you hear me?”

_**[Fuzzy static]** _

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

“Hyejin, Harry Potter spells do not work in real life, stop.”

“It worked on Jiho, I figured it was worth a try.”

“All she did was call you a nerd, which you are.”

_**[Fuzzy static]** _

 

**_[Fade]_ **

 

 

**4:32 a.m. | Location: Oh My Girl’s Dorm -** _Yewon_

 

 

“Make sure you keep Jiho’s leg elevated and you can give Seunghee any over the counter ibuprofen or aspirin.” The doctor paused before sighing into the phone. “And please don’t ever do this again.”

Yewon blew out, breath barely blowing her sticky bangs in the process. “Trust me, this will _never_ happen again.”

As she hung up, Yewon leaned against their kitchen counter exhausted. Hyojung came up behind her patting her back. “Shower is all yours!”

Yewon was pretty sure she needed more than a fucking shower but she nodded at the older girl before taking the shower of her dreams. She was starting to get pruney and the water was getting cold but it felt so good and it took all her effort to remove herself from the coarse setting of indoor rain.

To her surprise and dismay, both Jiho and Seunghee were awake, groggy and disoriented, but awake nonetheless. _Well, fuck._

“Ugh why does my leg hurt so fucking much?” Jiho frowned. “And why does my head hurt so much?” Seunghee piped up, clutching her head with both hands.

Yewon sighed. It was all she could do.

“Are we in our dorm?” Seunghee asked at the same time Jiho exclaimed “Hey, why did we leave the woods!?”

“Yes. And because you both almost fucking died.” Yoobin was fed up.

“Well, I’m going to need more of an explanation than that, Yoobin.”

“Shut up Jiho.”

“Rude.”

Hyojung frowned slightly. “I'm just glad you both are okay and we didn't have to get Jiho’s leg amputated.” She paused. “And the medium said the spirit left Seunghee’s body for good.”

“The WHAT?” Seunghee sat up and immediately winced clutching her head.

“You literally invited her into your body though.” Shiah frowned.

“Stop lying.”

“We're not. You opened your arms when you saw her and said verbatim and I quote “Please possess me so I can torment Kim Jiho” I could see her and Yoobin said she saw white but everyone heard you.” Hyejin shrugged nonchalantly.

“Woooooow” Jiho pouted. “I'm hurt af!”

“See its when you say stuff like that, I'm glad Mihyun pushed you into Seunghee’s possessed arms.” Yewon sighed.

“You did that Mihyun?” Jiho widened her eyes, feigning shock.

“I uh, don't recall…” Mihyun figeted and started to bite her nails.

“Yes she did. Also when she pushed you, your leg got trapped in a bear trap and she forced us all to leave you behind.” Hyejin checked her nails for dirt before continuing despite Mihyun nudging her to stop. “Luckily I went back in time to stop that bear and free you from the trap.”

“Bear?”

“Yeah it kept licking your leg, which was weird.”

“How the hell did you stop a bear?”

“I’m Shin Hyejin that’s how.”

“Uh.. okay.” Jiho paused trying to recall the events. “What about the angel I saw?”

“That was just Yewon. She had a first aid kit in her purse for some reason. And also a flare gun?”

Yewon rolled her eyes. “It came in handy didn’t it? The emergency helicopter saw it and with the help of them and Hyejin’s power drill they notified the ambulance and freed you and Seunghee from your respective _clutches_.”

“That’s cool but Seunghee and Mihyun…you really tried to kill me tonight?” Jiho furrowed her eyebrows.

Seunghee pursed her lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jiho squinted her eyes. “Mihyun?”

“Damn. I suddenly have to go to sleep.”

“WOOOOOW okay! Disaster line cancelled for good!”

“All three of you have been cancelled, I don’t know why this was the final straw.” Yoobin sighed exasperated. “I’m going to sleep for like 14 hours now.”

Yewon seconded the motion, still not believing the events that happened within the past 24 hours was real. She took one last look at the trio, still arguing before realizing no, everything that had happened was indeed real. Yewon didn’t know why she had to suffer but at the end of the day, these were the girls placed in her life whether she liked it or not. Yewon made a mental note as she watched Jiho hop on one leg yelling “I’M GONNA GET YOU SUCKAAAAAS” while trying to chase Mihyun and Seunghee down the hall.

 

_Yeah, I definitely have to speak up more._


End file.
